Dreams and Secret Confessions
by RayRay316
Summary: at the end of a missions Neji couldnt sleep in the same room as Lee so he decided to sleep in with his other team mate, im no good at summerys so just read. lots of fluff i love fluff cute little oneshot OOC


Hi everyone i hope you like the last story i done, i know its not my best work or this but my computer is being such a pain in the $$ atm that most of the story isnt showing or the errors i made and re written are still showing up, oh well

heres another one for you, not sure but i might write a sequal to it, if i get enough requests ;-)

As always i DO NOT own Naruto or any of its charecters

* * *

Their mission was tiring and they had been sleeping on the ground for 4 nights. Now they have completed the missions get a Princess back to her home country and they're spending a night in a gorgeous hotel

Tenten was in the shower then all of a sudden she heard some knocking on the door of her room, no not knocking banging and very loudly at that, having thought that they was not going away, she wrapped herself in a towel left the bathroom and grabbed a kunai from the night stand next to the bed. She went to the door which was still being knocked, "Who's there" she asked "Its me" after hearing her reply she opened the door only to find Hyuuga Neji standing the other side of it.

"Neji, what do you want, I'm trying to shower" she said very loudly to him "Your going to have to let me sleep in your room" Neji said in more of a pleading voice. "Why" as she said this he pointed to the room across the hall he was sharing with their other team mate Rock Lee, the room sounded like their team mate was having a wrestling match against a giant in there. "I can't sleep if he don't stop having dreams like that" Neji said. Then all of a sudden he could feel his face get hot as he looked at what Tenten was wearing.

He decided to close his eyes and not look at her semi naked form in front of him. Tenten wondered why he done this and then looked down at herself "Eeeep" it came out more of a squeak then anything else "oh come in quick then" Tenten said as she rushed into the bathroom to put on her pyjama's

Neji entered her room slowing closing the door behind him, he just stood there looking around the room taking notes of things into his mind, then something took his eye, it wasn't because he was looking for these types of things or that he was perverted in any way, he just never pictured her to like pink lacy underwear what was on top her back pack amongst other things.

He slowly walked to the bed as the bathroom door opened; she stretched and gave a big yawn he thought she looked adorable standing there in front of him in only a short pair of shorts and a tank top. She started to walk over to the double bed in her room and noticed the contents of the bag were everywhere. She started to ram everything back into her pack hoping Neji didn't see anything.

She motioned for him to sit on the bed; she didn't say anything as she was still embarrassed about him seeing her in a towel_. "Oh my god, I can't believe I stood there in only a towel, baka Tenten_" she thought not realising that when she was thinking she was making little scrunched up faces. He looked at her like she was abnormal for a second and raised his eyebrow. The silence in the room was enough to kill she had to talk or at least wanted to her a voice just to stop the tension that was building in he silence.

"So what's Lee dreaming about?" Tenten ask thinking it was a good start to try and get a conversation going, "As usual fighting" he replied. He looked at her and she gave a nod to say alright "But" he continued "whatever he is fighting must be tough, as he's been kicking and punching my side for an hour " she giggled at hearing that, having the thought of Neji being kicked in his sleep by Lee was amusing for her.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked not think it was funny himself "Oh nothing" she replied but still giggling slightly at the thought.

The mood lifted a little and for that she was thankful she hated the long awkward silences that she and Neji some times had she didn't know if it was because he didn't want to talk to her or he enjoyed them.

"_Why can't I just tell her" _he though as he looked at her giggling at whatever she had on her mind.

"_All I have to say is something like, Tenten I think you're great and I would love to take you out on a date sometime" _he shook his head _"no that wont do, if I want to be with her, I'm going to have to come right out and say it" _at that thought he nodded to himself and Tenten looked at him wondering why was he shaking and nodding his head.

"So you want to talk or go to sleep" she had to ask if she didn't she thought she would lose her mind Tenten was never good at being silent for to long when she had no need. "Why don't we talk for a while, I have some things I want to know" now it was her turn to raise her eyebrow at him, "What do you want to know?" she said, he let out a long sigh and decided that this was his chance to see how she felt about him. "But before you ask me anything lets get comfortable first" so he done as she asked he waited for her to get comfortable her side of the bed then he got in afterwards.

Now they was just lying there she was on her side facing him, and he was lying on his back as to not stare at her. "So" she said "What was it you wanted to ask me?" he looked at her thinking what would be the best way to ask until something popped up in his head. "Do you have some one you love?" she looked at him wondering what made him ask that question as he don't usually pry to much into her personally life.

"Yes I do have someone I love" she replied to him, now he wasn't sure at this point if he should be happy that she has someone that is special to her or jealous of who it was. "Who?" that's all he said, he thought if he said anymore his voice would crack. "Well I have a lot of people I love, Lee, Gai-Sensei, Tsunade-Sama, Hinata-Chan see lots" she replied.

That wasn't what he wanted to know so he was thinking of another way to put it "Do you have a special someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?" now he felt like he said it in a more correct way of getting his sort after information.

"Yes" that's all she said no names no hints at who it could be, just that one word "Who is it?" he asked not sure anymore if he wanted to know the answer just encase it wasn't what he hoped for.

With out realising it he was stroking her hair which was lose from her usual buns, which not only did she love the feeling of him next to her playing with her hair, for the first time in a nearly a week she was relaxed and didn't want him to stop.

"Well who is he" now he has gone beyond asking now he almost saying it as a plea _"Hmmm I wonder what he's trying to get at, it's not like he always asks me things like that, and he has been acting weird lately, maybe its his hormones or maybe he likes me as much as I like him, I think I might torture him a little"_ "You don't know him" she said and laughed quietly to herself his eyes went as wide as 2 saucers.

"I...I don't know him" he finally got out choking on his words; she shook her head as in saying No. He sat up and looked at her lying down. She could see I tiny amount of hurt n his eyes and she hated it, She hated the fact that she hurt him.

"Well no…not really, you do know him very well" she said with a small smile on her face to try and make him not feel the pain any more _"Who ever that guy is I'm going to kill him and anyone else that tries to take her She. Is .Mine" _he though. From a young age Hyuuga Neji has always been possessive especially when it came to HIS Tenten, she was his no one else's she was his friend, his sparing partner and his only sane member of his team, she was his and no one was taking her away from him.

She looked into his eyes again and now instead of pain it looked like there was anger. He just looked at her in silence and at that point she thought he was going to either hit her or the wall_"Oh my god h…he w…wouldn't hit me right_?" She thought to herselfso Tenten decided to take a chance at something and prayed that he didn't break her hand. She lifted her hand up to his face and just slightly touched his cheek.

At this bold movement from her he was taken back, and just continued to stare at her. But as she was about to pull her hand away he done something that surprised her, he took her hands in his and kissed it and put it back on his check.

He nuzzled his cheek against her hand as soon as he did this she knew what those emotions he had in his eyes were for. He wanted her like she wanted him and now it was clear to her that what she had dreamed about for so many years has finally come true. She smiled at him and he didn't know why she did but he couldn't help but smile back.

Tenten lifted herself up and put both her arms around his neck and her mouth to his ear and whispered "Don't worry" she cooed at him "You're the one I love silly" and Tenten gave a light kiss on his neck "You're the one I've always loved, I would never leave your side". Right at that minute Neji though he was in heaven as he placed his arms around her waist, Tenten moved so she was nearly sitting on him, still with their arms around each other. "I love you Tenten I'm not letting anyone have you" he whispered in her ear while drawing circles on her back. Then all of a sudden she done something that was very out of character for her, she squealed like a fangirl that has just been asked to get married by their obsession.

Neji laughed and Tenten nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck "I've finally found MY heaven" Neji said as he kissed her cheek. Tenten pulled Neji down so the was lying back on the bed still holding on the each other, not even daring to let go encase it was a dream. Neji rolled onto his back and pulled Tenten on top so her head and arms were on his chest and her legs entwined with his. Tenten smiled as thoughts were running through her _head "I can't believe it, please Kami-Sama if this is a dream don't let me wake up"_.

"_Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought" _Neji though rather please the way the night turned out. Tenten kissed his chest which made Neji look at her and smile. She pulled herself up more onto his chest just so her face was hovering above his. He kissed her, soft at first but then it grew more passionately until they was both panting for air " whoa" Neji said "I could get very used to that" Tenten laughed and kissed him again until they was both going to pass out from lack of oxygen "oh yeah very used to that indeed" He said as she put her head back on his chest.

Tenten had grown very tired through out the night, between their mission and what went on earlier so she closed her eyes as she was slowly drifting in and out of sleep Neji asked "Your mine" hmm" was her only reply. Neji looked at her nearly sleeping form on him and started to play with her hair again "And no one will EVER come near you" again "hmm" was all she could manage to say "I love you to much to let you go now, now that I have got you" after he said that he leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head.

She was asleep looking like an angel to him, so he closed his eyes and decided to go to sleep as well. The last thought in his mind before he finally drifted off _was "I love her and she love's me, this has got to be the happiest day of my life"._

* * *

Please R&R but be nice to me please 


End file.
